


Finding Halves

by Mairaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Minor Canon Inaccuracies, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mairaa/pseuds/Mairaa
Summary: Hatake Kakashi’s entire life was the furthest thing away from normality, he should have expected the same with his soulmark. It appeared during the third year of his tenure when he was thirty-six, a good twenty years later than the population’s average, the mark inconspicuous at the inside of his upper left arm. Kakashi paused mid-shave, fingers still zapping with electricity, he stared at his own reflection in the mirror for a long, long time.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Sukea/Umino Iruka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Hatake Kakashi’s entire life was the furthest thing away from normality, he should have expected the same with his soulmark. It appeared during the third year of his tenure when he was thirty-six, a good twenty years later than the population’s average, the mark inconspicuous at the inside of his upper left arm. Kakashi paused mid-shave, fingers still zapping with electricity, he stared at his own reflection in the mirror for a long, long time. 

The identity of his soulmate was painfully obvious despite the mark showing only half of a face. Long scar bisecting a straight nose, full lips stretched thin to form a blindingly bright grin - Kakashi would bet his life savings that the lower half of his face would be at the exact same spot on Iruka’s arm. He heaved a sigh, zapped his jaw clean of hair, and decided to leave things in the hands of fate.

Soulmates were, for the lack of better words, magical. Having the mark meant that there were two people in this vast, wide world so compatible that a part of them manifested as a mark on the other’s body, on the exact same spot, at the exact same time. They could be life-long friends, though most ended up as lovers, and an unfortunate few were caught in a messy tangle of love-hate relationships. Kakashi with his fatiguing thirty odd years of life experience was too weary for love, but he could use a good friend.

His current relationship with Iruka was lukewarm at best. They were closer in the past thanks to Team Seven but now that things had quieted down and he was constantly buried under piles of paperwork, they were confined to formalities. Kakashi saw Iruka mostly under professional settings, sometimes in Ichiraku, and if they did not have time to share a few words they would nod at each other and smile. Long gone were the impromptu lunches and dinners where they talked endlessly about their students and exchanged gossip materials, laughed when things were well and sat together in silence when things went south.

Their paths were different, as were their person. Unlike Gai and Tenzō whom Kakashi had constant mission runs with, he and Iruka had nearly zero overlapping missions. They were shinobi of different calibre, their skills honed in different fields, and this reflected in the type of lives they led. Iruka was kind, his notorious temper a shoddy cover of the inherent goodness underneath, his heart bigger than the land of all five nations combined. And Kakashi with too much blood on his hands was still learning how to cope, lost in the long journey of self acceptance and self forgiveness. People often said that opposites attract, and Kakashi’s mark was telling him the same old tale.

He spoke to Iruka two weeks after the initial discovery of his soulmark, they were finalising the budget of the upcoming school year and Iruka was giving him a rundown on the numbers. The recently promoted academy teacher was dressed in standard shinobi garb, and Kakashi’s concentration wavered when he thought about the possibility of Iruka discovering his own soulmark, how he had reacted when he did. 

“Are you listening, Rokudaime-sama?” Iruka’s annoyance was poorly disguised in his voice and Kakashi chuckled, raising his hands in a placating manner. “Please, Iruka-sensei. Drop the honorific. We keep our original budget. The Daimyo will cover the rest.” His reward was a bright grin well worth the four hours dinner he had to suffer through to obtain the sponsorship, and Kakashi found himself smiling in return. 

Nothing had changed by simply having a soulmark. Paperwork was still piling up like nobody’s business, Shikamaru was still looking at clouds whenever he could, and Kakashi found himself joining his aide sometimes when his brain refused to handle anymore bureaucratic shit. “What is it like? Having a soulmark.” They were taking a break on the roof of the Hokage Tower, Kakashi could hear Shizune screaming bloody murder in his office having found it empty. 

“Troublesome,” Shikamaru replied, flopping down to better look at the sky. “But I guess it’s comforting to know that there’s someone out there.” Kakashi hummed and crossed his arms, thumb brushing lightly against the mark hidden underneath his clothes. “I didn’t know you have a mark as well.” His aide commented after a long pause and Kakashi shrugged, not seeing the point in denying. He stood when Shizune started to threaten bodily harm, telling Shikamaru to take a longer break before he flickered back to his office and let Shizune chew his head off. 

When he met Iruka again it was already at the end of month. The academy teacher was performing a basic medical jutsu, comforting a wailing pre-genin as he healed her injuries. It was a good sight, children so sheltered that they cried from scraped knees alone, though it was a conflicting one because shinobi was meant to be tougher, stronger. It had taken nothing less than a tantō through his father’s belly to get tears out of him back then. 

Dropping down onto one knee, Kakashi crinkled his eyes at the young girl, “Did you learn how to throw a kunai today?” She nodded enthusiastically, holding her sobs. “Was it fun?” _That_ turned on a switch and the pre-genin started to rant about her first kunai throwing experience which somehow ended up with her falling face down at the training ground. Her speech was difficult to understand for Kakashi but Iruka seemed to catch every single word, smiling and nodding encouragingly as the young one blabbered on. Her tears were dried when they sent her off, knees good as new and Kakashi waved when she yelled her goodbyes. 

“You’re very good at your job, Iruka-sensei.” This was not the first time Kakashi had said it, but his words carried a different weight now. Iruka bowed and thanked the Rokudaime for his kind words, a hint of a blush noticeable only by the reddened tips of his ears. “You’re doing very well too, Kakashi-sama.” Iruka said when their eyes met, his smile genuine, and Kakashi felt a little lighter from the unexpected validation. 

“Maa... at least the village is still standing. Please, drop the honorific.” Iruka laughed at that, blush still going strong on his ears. 

“It has a nice ring to it you know.” Surprisingly, Iruka teased. He paused for effect before dipping his head in a mock bow, “The Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure, the honorable Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi-sama.” Kakashi groaned at the ridiculously long term of address, exasperated. “Yes, yes Iruka-dai-sensei,” he countered, pleased to see Iruka’s steadily spreading blush as he patted the teacher’s back.

Their mutual teasing did not last long. Iruka gave him a proper bow when the bell rang, excusing himself to return to his class. Kakashi watched as Iruka did a small run towards the academy, scrolls falling from his arms but saved by a few clever kicks, then a bunch of pre-genins ran into him and he dropped everything to stop an especially rowdy one from busting through a window. With passing time things tended to change, yet sometimes they stayed exactly the same. 

Kakashi was off to Suna to meet the Kazekage, bringing so many personal gifts that he had to seal them in two separate scrolls instead of one. He could not begin to phantom why Gaara would need ten froggy purses but he was not about to question Naruto’s logic, it was far more acceptable than the green spandex Lee begged him to carry. Pave ways for the next generation, Kakashi told himself as he sped through the forest, personal guards flanking his sides, scouts running ahead while the heavy hitters with slower speed covered their backs. 

The group rested in Tenzō’s cabin at night, his kouhai came looking for him after finalising the watch duty roaster, holding up two cans of beer. He waved Tenzō in and easily caught the can thrown at him, pulling out a bag of jerkies to munch on. Their missions had been forgiving lately. Most mission runs were diplomatic in nature and it was more likely for them to run into bandits than deadly missing nins. On quiet nights like this, they could even afford to let their guard down a little bit. 

They chatted, trading gossip like middle aged ladies in the market, steering ten feet away from work related topics. It took a little coercion to get Tenzō to address him as senpai in private, his kouhai was more than happy to slap those dreadful honorifics in his face after his inauguration. They also laughed, a frequent occurrence these days, and Kakashi got so warm at one point that he took off his standard shinobi blue, leaving him in a tight, sleeveless undershirt. 

Tenzō spat beer all over the floor once he saw. 

“Senpai!” He exclaimed, holding Kakashi’s arm up so that he could take a better look at the mark, grinning from ear to ear. “Holy shit, senpai.” Kakashi lowered his arm, it was uncomfortable having Tenzō so near to his armpit after a full day of travelling, he took another swig of his beer. 

“You plan to do anything about it?” Kakashi tapped his finger on the can of beer he was holding, oddly truthful when he replied, “Not really. Not now at least.” Tenzō did not pry, simply accepting the answer that Kakashi gave. He congratulated him, giving Kakashi a firm pat on the shoulder, and their conversation went back to hot, steaming village gossip. 

The Kazekage appreciated all the personal gifts, spandex included. They discussed various topics but the biggest achievement was an agreement signed between both Kages whereby one qualified academy teacher would be sent to their sister village each year under an exchange program, facilitating the knowledge sharing between Suna and Konoha. There was a lot of trust from both parties, the council might kill him upon his return, but Iruka would be thrilled knowing that his proposal went through.

They left Suna after a three days stay, both scrolls filled to the brim with return gifts and Kakashi felt more like a delivery shinobi than a Hokage at this point. Gaara handed him a scroll personally, dissolving the seal with a smear of his blood, “If there’s anyone out there who could execute this, it would be you Rokudaime.” Kakashi read through the scroll, nodding as he went, finally placing his own seal to replace Gaara’s when he was done. “I’m not so sure about that but we’ll see. Thank you for your hospitality.”

Gai was the third person who knew about his soulmark. He cried, bawled really, too happy about the fact that the universe had finally decided to bestow his eternal rival with another half of his soul. Kakashi’s ears rang from the volume, he was smart enough to place a barrier around their booth before having this conversation, and he started reading when Gai did not show any indication to stop crying. It took a good ten minutes of poetry waxing before Gai calmed down enough to have a normal conversation, Kakashi noted down the page number and closed his book. 

“Iruka-sensei is an honorable, admirable and respectable man! Konoha’s children are in good hands, you will be in good hands too!” 

“I’m not doing anything about it, Gai.”

“Oh my eternal rival! Do not underestimate the calling of the other half of your soul. There is no reason to deprive yourself of the connection bestowed upon you!”

Boisterous as he was, Gai was wise. Kakashi took the advice and placed it at the back of his mind, changing the topic by inviting Gai to a training session on the following day. His new jutsu was starting to come together and Gai was the right person to test it out at the initial stage. He ended up explaining the theory behind the jutsu, starting from how he obtained the original scroll from Gaara, and Gai got so invested in the whole thing that they spent the entire evening just to discuss every possible hiccup in excruciating detail. 

“Honestly I won’t be surprised if you’re my soulmate,” Kakashi mused when they left the establishment, he pushed Gai’s wheelchair on the empty street, both of them a little tipsy. Gai reached over to pat the back of Kakashi’s hand, laughing, his voice loud in the quiet night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dai-sensei is loosely translated as grand master, normally used to refer to the top sensei in a school.


	2. Chapter 2

Gai showed up at the training ground with Iruka in tow, much to Kakashi’s surprise. The academy teacher held a lunch box in his hands, laughing at something Gai said, bowed when he caught sight of the Rokudaime. They exchanged greetings briefly before Gai stood up on one leg, positioning his arms into a fighting stance, “Please observe, Iruka-sensei! It won’t take long until we require your assistance!” 

Dust and debris went flying as Kakashi erected a mud wall, palms slamming onto the ground, triggering a small shock wave that shook the area. Gai’s attack started before the wall was fully formed, punches so quick Kakashi could barely discern the exact point of impact, and the weaker edges cracked under Gai’s monstrous strength. With physical attacks having literally no trace of chakra, it was even trickier than expected. His wall held strong in the middle, edges completely frayed, and it took a fair bit of pummelling from Gai before Kakashi’s reflex started to catch up. 

There was a certain level of truth to Gaara’s words. Mastery of all chakra natures and precise chakra control were unnegotiable in order to pull off the theorised jutsu, and those were Kakashi’s area of expertise. His chakra reserve was slightly above average among normal shinobi, pitiful compared to the likes of a Uchiha or a Uzumaki, but his medi-nin level control was something he had spent years perfecting. 

Conjuring up a new wall, Kakashi pinpointed the exact spot of impact before channelling bursts of chakra to fortify his defense, the series of action done so quickly that the damage was cancelled out the moment it made contact. It was an exercise of speed and precision, more draining than he could have ever imagined, but it was rewarding when the sound of connecting punches started to change. Gai seemed to have noticed it as well, his attacks picked up in speed, hits landing heavier and heavier until they came to an abrupt stop. The defensive wall was scathed but only minimally, Gai nodded his approval, giving Kakashi a signature thumbs-up. 

The accompanying grin was too bright to handle, Kakashi averted his gaze, smiling when he saw Iruka sitting cross-legged inside a barrier, munching on a rice ball. The teacher joined them when he was done, sleeves rolled to his elbows, “So, more firepower?” 

Iruka’s form was perfect, beautiful to watch and Kakashi’s concentration faltered. Chūnin level attacks were not powerful enough to break his defense - with or without enhancement - but Gai managed to make a huge dent when Kakashi was busy admiring the lines of Iruka’s shoulder as he threw projectiles. 

“Getting Iruka-sensei involved was unnecessary,” he complained after Iruka left, pushing an empty wheelchair while Gai walked on his hands. There was no hint of remorse as his training partner laughed, elbowing the side of Kakashi’s calf, “Oh my rival, nothing I do is unnecessary. You deserve happiness!” 

Thirty-six and petty, Kakashi kicked a few pebbles onto Gai’s path. “What I deserve is a shower,” he mumbled, willing his brain to erase the image of Gai’s very sweaty underarms from his memory. 

The attraction between soulmates tended to be instinctual, gravitational, something that happened naturally when two fated individuals met. Kakashi had no idea what Iruka was going through at the moment but he had a feeling that he was getting the full, uncensored experience of having a soulmark. The sight of Iruka munching on a rice ball like an adorable squirrel lifted him into an elated state that lasted throughout the day. At night he thought about the strong lines of Iruka’s shoulder, recalling each bulging vein on tanned, solid forearms. And the smile, by god the _smile_. 

Sometimes Kakashi wondered if this was what Sakura went through when she was twelve. 

The Rokudaime was forced to take medical leave when he fell asleep on his desk that one time, dark ink smeared onto his cheek, mask saving the day. Shikamaru offered to organise his paperwork while he was away, Shizune threatened physical pain if he dared to step into the office during his rest days. 

He decided to visit Yugakure, the hot spring hidden village a short distance away with his speed. Travelling out on Thursday evening, Kakashi arrived at his destination the next morning before dawn broke, promptly passing out after checking into an inn. He returned to the world of living when lunch hour was long over. Stomach rumbling, he adjusted his disguise and made way to the town center. 

Yugakure was exactly like how he remembered. There was a faint sulfuric scent permeating the air, tourists wandered the streets in ryōkan provided yukata, merchants yelling as they promoted local specialties like baked potatoes and steamed buns. It was lively, but the multitude of scents and noise was unfriendly to his senses. Kakashi bought himself a few bites, instinctually scanning his surroundings as he ate, cataloguing the stronger ones who might pose a threat if they were to fight. 

The long, winding road to his preferred outdoor hot spring was quiet, weeds covering the barely visible gravel path, the run-down establishment unattractive to the generic tourists. They had one of the best waters around the area, its healing properties a god-sent for sore muscles and aching joints, and Kakashi made an effort to visit whenever he had a chance to. The owner was a little old lady in her eighties who took naps while manning the counter. There was a coin box on the table, a key to access the coin box in case someone needed a change, the entire business model running trust-based. 

Dropping more notes than necessary into the box, Kakashi collected his towels, henge perfectly in place to hide all identifiable marks, also protecting the paint on his face. He tugged on his wig, making sure it was secure before stripping and entering the washing area, a small towel covering his nether region for modesty. 

Fate was a strange, strange thing. 

It had been weeks since Kakashi last saw Iruka in Konoha thanks to how overworked they both were, but here he was visiting an onsen establishment so obscure it was not listed in any of the travel brochures, and one Umino Iruka in all his naked glory was right there with him. The academy teacher had his back facing the entrance, he was running both hands through his wet hair, a very clever henge in place because there was an entire canvas of unmarred tanned skin in front of Kakashi yet he could only sense a very faint trail of chakra. That was more than enough to confirm Iruka’s identity.

Kakashi had to consciously divert his gaze, Iruka’s soulmark was not visible from his angle and there was a split second where he thought they might not be soulmates after all - a silly idea he instantly discarded because the pull towards Iruka was _ridiculous_. He took the furthest stool from Iruka out of politeness, roughly washing himself down, fully aware that his entire lower face was on display. Kakashi thought about Gai’s advice, deciding to leave things in the hands of fate. 

The outdoor bath was modest in size, water milky white. There was only one pool, the bamboo fence separating the women’s and men’s baths had seen better days, and Kakashi stepped into the bath without looking at Iruka. The air was slightly foggy due to the heat from the hot spring, making a good cover, but Kakashi could already sense Iruka’s gaze on him. It was intense and unrelenting, lasted for long seconds until Iruka caught himself and hastily looked away. The teacher’s face was bright red when Kakashi chanced a look. 

Visiting a hot spring was supposed to be relaxing. Kakashi’s posture was the perfect picture of calm and tranquility but his heart was misplaced at his throat, threatening to jump out any minute. Iruka was not faring any better, he rested his arms on the stone floor of the sunken bath, a folded towel covering his forehead and eyes, making it easy for him to steal glances at Kakashi’s face. He was doing an excellent job to be fair, any lesser shinobi would not have noticed, but against Kakashi that was child’s play. 

When Iruka looked at him for the fourteenth time without striking a conversation, Kakashi decided to leave the bath. He did a quick head bow at Iruka before he stood, seamlessly covering himself with his now damp towel. He sensed movement before actually hearing the splash of water, could have easily dodged if he wanted to but Kakashi stood and allowed Iruka to grab his wrist. Face flaming red, eyes wide, Iruka looked at Kakashi, really looked, gaze lingering on his beauty mark. 

Then he smiled. It quickly turned into a full-fledged grin, perfect teeth with full lips stretched thin - a splitting image of Kakashi’s soulmark and a hundred times more breathtaking. Kakashi found himself smiling in return, there was no helping it, he watched Iruka’s eyes shone a beautiful gold when the sun hit right. 

“I’m terribly sorry, that was rude of me.” The apology was as sincere as it could get but Iruka was still gripping onto his wrist like a lifeline, it was endearing. “My name is Umino Iruka, may I know yours?” 

“Sukea.” 

Bold, forward and so ready to leap headfirst into this whole soulmate business, Iruka asked Sukea out for dinner. Kakashi agreed to it easily, meeting Iruka’s eyes as he did, and Iruka finally let go of his wrist. The teacher seemed to be appalled at what had just transpired, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, dipping his head in embarrassment and quickly lifting it again when he realised they were both very naked. 

“Oh god I’m so sorry,” Groaning, Iruka pushed his hair back, keeping his eyes firmly at the entrance of the bath. “I might seem like a pervert right now but I promise you I’m not.” That brought a laugh out of Kakashi, his incisors showing, and Iruka’s eyes literally lit up with unbidden joy. Kakashi lowered his gaze, took his fill, smiling slyly as Iruka blushed all the way down to his neck, “Now we’re even. Shall we go?”


	3. Chapter 3

Umino Iruka was an educator from the Land of Fire. He handled young children, sometimes teenagers depending on circumstances. He recently transitioned into a more administrative role and had to reduce his time with the kids, something he did not appreciate, but the job progression was fulfilling. Being in a position where he was able to initiate and push through necessary changes was challenging yet rewarding, enjoyable even, his favourite food was ramen. 

Sukea was a photojournalist from the Land of Lightning, often travelling across borders and nations due to the nature of his job. His passion was to capture elusive wildlife and unworldly sceneries with his lenses, but more often than not he found himself in the middle of political upheavals or civilian riots, recording impactful events as they unfolded. His creations were few and far between, some of them award winning. He was not too fond of sweets.

All things considered, it was a much nicer introduction than _I’m Hatake Kakashi and I’m married to paperwork._

Dinner with Iruka was fantastic. They spoke like old friends, knees bumping underneath the table, beer glasses clinking as they drank. All shinobi related topics were expertly avoided, both of them being entirely truthful in their exchange if one ignored the part they selectively omitted. Iruka with his warm eyes and warmer smile was absolutely delightful to spend time with, Kakashi only ever laughed this much in Gai’s or Tenzō’s presence, and Iruka himself was in tears when he retold the stories of his unruly children. 

Kakashi shared his experience trailing a snow leopard and her two juvenile cubs in a snowy, mountainous area where food was scarce and the air was thin. The job lasted one month, all his fingers were frostbitten by the time he was done, but the pay was generous. It was extremely rewarding to watch the little family prevail, the cubs grew up to be healthy and strong, confidently easing into the role of top tier predators. He left out the part where he took down an entire group of missing-nins from Shimo and broke half his ribs and a leg, slowly bleeding out in the snowy terrain until reinforcement came. 

They decided to leave when the shop owner started to clean the open kitchen, too polite to inform them that the store was closing. Things got a little awkward when they were out in the open, no longer sheltered by their secluded booth, the wind chilly on Kakashi’s exposed face.

“Shall we…”

“Are you…” 

They spoke simultaneously, stopping in perfect sync, both huffing a laugh when they ended up staring at one another in silence. Iruka rubbed the back of his neck, thick lashes framing his eyes, “Sorry, I just wanted to ask until when you’re staying.” 

“I’m heading out on Sunday. Join me for dinner tomorrow?” The words were out of Kakashi’s mouth before his brain could catch up, the urge to spend time with Iruka a coveted need now that he knew how enjoyable it would be. 

“I have to leave by tomorrow evening. How about lunch? We can visit the onsen again if you want,” Iruka offered, taking off his haori and draping it across Kakashi's shoulder. It was unusual for Kakashi to be treated so delicately, but he was not complaining about the additional warmth. He smiled, pulling the hem of Iruka’s outerwear closer to himself, “Why, Umino-san. If you want to get me naked you could’ve just asked.” 

Iruka responded beautifully to his teasing, flushing bright red, refusing to meet his gaze. The walk back to his inn was filled with comfortable silence, their shoulders brushing occasionally, long shadows warped into peculiar shapes on the pebbled street.

Their date on the following day was everything Kakashi hoped for and more. He picked Iruka up, something they agreed upon when Iruka sent him back to his inn the night before, staring appreciatively when the academy teacher appeared with his hair down. A walk around the idyllic town was better tolerated when Kakashi could focus his senses on Iruka, sensitive nose picking up the scent of Iruka’s shampoo, ears registering the soft timbre of Iruka’s voice. They came across an old shrine where they offered small change of coins and prayed, the clangs of bell loud amidst the soft rustling in the bamboo forest.

Eventually they found themselves back at the hot spring, the owner nowhere to be seen, a perfect timing for Iruka to drop a ridiculous amount of money into the coin box. “So you’re the one keeping this place alive,” Kakashi teased, accepting the towel Iruka handed to him while paying his own share. “ _We_ are keeping this place alive,” Iruka shook his head when he saw the stack of notes, so thick Kakashi had to make an effort to stuff them into the coin box. They shared a laugh, truly enjoying a relaxing soak this time around. 

Time slipped through one’s fingers when there were two hundred things to do each day. Kakashi juggled, letting Shikamaru pick up whatever he dropped, knowing by experience that being a perfectionist as a top dog was simply unrealistic. It had been a few months since his hot spring excursion, the Rokudaime and Iruka were sharing nothing more than their good old nods and smiles, but Sukea and Iruka were developing into something wonderful. They had exchanged addresses before parting, with Kakashi providing the location of one of his private safe houses in Kumo, whilst Iruka gave his real address in Konoha. 

“Let me know if you’re close by. I’d love to see you again.” Iruka stepped into his personal space, gauging his reaction, promptly hugging him when Kakashi took a small step closer. They touched, it was incredibly warm, and Kakashi discreetly took a whiff of Iruka’s scent, willing it to memory. 

Iruka wrote occasionally. Handwritten letters with neat, flowing brushstrokes, almost wave-like, telling mundane stories which Kakashi read over and over again. Kakashi went through great lengths to intercept the letters before they got delivered all the way to Kumo, carefully calculating the timing of his replies, using a messenger hawk instead of civilian postal service to mask the origin of his correspondence. Most of the time he sent a single photograph with notes scribbled behind it, flipping through Icha Icha for inspiration when he ran out of fancy things to write. 

“You’re making this so unnecessarily complicated,” Tenzō complained, palms hitting damp soil as he conjured up a small forest of pine trees at one of the training grounds, the sun had just begun to rise. “Maa… Think of it as a training to build your chakra reserve.” Observing the way light filtered through the tall, lanky trunks, motes floating gently in the air, Kakashi removed the cover of his camera lens and started snapping photos. 

“Your reserve is as bad as mine. Why don’t _you_ train, Rokudaime-sama?” 

“Patience, kouhai. We’re getting there.” 

Gai joined them when Tenzō was blasting Kakashi’s mud wall with unrelenting wood and water releases, his large scale attacks capable of altering topography, yet having only very little effect on Kakashi’s defense. From the sideline Gai observed, noting Kakashi’s reflexes had devised the best way to focus and channel chakra for instant fortification, his steadily improving reserve allowing him to keep up a few humongous walls at one time. It seemed like fun, Gai leaped out of his wheelchair and did a dynamic entry, happily joining the fray. 

Kakashi received the printed photos in his mail a week later. He selected his favourite and sealed the rest into a scroll along with the negatives, scribbling down a few short sentences before he summoned a messenger hawk and sent it flying. 

_Stand like a pine tree_  
 _Towering and evergreen  
In the sun’s glory_

Iruka smoothed his thumb over the haiku, smiling as he read the messy handwriting, the accompanying photo a perfect depiction of komorebi. He gave the hawk a piece of raw meat as a treat. 

It had been a long, arduous fight with the council to announce the teacher exchange program with Suna, the older generation harbouring too much distrust towards their old enemy turned ally. They were also extremely dissatisfied at the way Kakashi signed the entire thing without getting their agreement beforehand. 

Arguments going in circles, their discussion went on for weeks without meaningful progress, pushing Kakashi to the point where he refused to waste any more time on the topic. He slammed his fist on the low table, breaking it in half and cracking the floor beneath despite his controlled strength, traces of lightning zapping all over his body. Anbu operatives from both sides instantly surrounded the meeting room, their presence not seen but felt, the tension palpable. 

“Konoha will honour the agreement. I am not seeking your approval.” Voice low and firm, Kakashi paused when he was done, letting the weight of his words sink in. Utatane looked at him for a long time, she raised a hand to dismiss the operatives on the council’s side, and Kakashi did the same with his. 

“Very well,” she said slowly, her stance softening. “You’ve chosen, nothing we say will make a difference. The consequences are yours to bear.” Kakashi nodded, reeling in his wildly sparking chakra, when he spoke again it was in his usual, soothing baritone, “Nothing will change if we continue to clutch onto the past. The next generation deserves to inherit something better from us.” 

The exchange program with Sunagakure was surprisingly well-received among the teachers. Applications came pouring in, some cover letters went as far as six pages long, Kakashi groaned when he saw the increasing stacks of papers piling up on his desk. The Kazekage had written to inform who they were planning to send, the name alone stunning Shikamaru into an astonished stupor and greatly placated the council who was initially so against the idea.

He found Iruka zoning out on the bench under his favoured tree, the same place they had spoken to each other many years ago without knowing that one day they would be bound by fate. He sat down, elbows resting on his knees, watching two kittens fumbling around in their unsteady steps. 

“Disappointed?” Kakashi asked. The Hokage Office had announced the selection result of the exchange program this morning, and Kakashi knew that Iruka had been wanting to be a part of it. The teacher huffed a laugh, leaning back against the bench, “A little, yes. There’s always next year.” One of the kittens flopped over the low ledge and was meowing loudly for its mother, Iruka cooed when it attempted to stand on its two hind legs. 

“It is not official yet but Suna’s candidate is Isagohara-sensei. You would’ve been my first choice if they opted to send someone less academically renowned.” 

“Wait who?!” Iruka’s shocked expression was on the hilarious end of the spectrum, Naruto probably got this from him, the similarity between the two of them uncanny. “We’re getting that legendary scholar in the academy next year?” 

“If everything goes as planned, yes.” 

“Holy shit,” Iruka gripped Kakashi’s hands, eyes practically shining, the courtesy and politeness he reserved for his higher ups thrown out of the window in his excitement. “You’re great. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

They ended up in Ichiraku for the evening, Iruka insisting to pay for their meals, thanking Kakashi for a job well done. It had been years since they last ate together like this in the village, Teuchi was pleasantly surprised to see the both of them hanging out together like old times, he served their orders with extra braised pork belly on the house. 

It was like the night at Yugakure all over again, with flowing conversations and easy laughs well into the night, this time Iruka did not omit a single thing as he shared hilarious mission room shenanigans, confirming a few rumors Kakashi had been dying to know. They left when Teuchi and Ayame finished cleaning up, apologising for their intrusion by leaving a hefty tip, walking together in silence on the empty streets. 

Iruka gave him a half bow when they were about to go their separate ways, thanking him for his time, cheeks flushing from the drinks they had. His ponytail was no longer impeccable, loose strands falling around his nape, some framing his face when he straightened his back. He was smiling softly, looking so much like the Iruka in Yugakure and Kakashi stepped closer, panicking internally when he realised his instinct had acted faster than his mind. 

Strong arms wrapped around Kakashi before he could retraced his steps, Iruka pressed their cheeks together, the warmth short-lived as the teacher jumped a mere second later, turning their hug into a wild scramble of flailing limbs and flustered apologies.

“I’m so sorry, Rokudaime-sama!” Honorifics coming back in full force, Iruka’s hands were extended in front of him, gesturing frantically. He looked absolutely horrified. “I didn’t mean to do that. Not that it wasn’t nice, it was actually very pleasant… No, I didn’t mean to say that too. I mean I apologise. Sorry.” The academy teacher bowed then, back cracking with the sudden movement, going so low he might as well as bent himself in half. 

Honestly, Kakashi was pleased. He was not the only one whose actions were dictated by their bond, also there was the fact that Iruka recognised him on an instinctual level, whether he was Kakashi or Sukea did not make any difference at all. He placed a hand on Iruka’s abused back, guiding the teacher to straighten his back, eyes crinkling with mirth, “It’s quite alright, sensei. It was very pleasant for me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komorebi - Sunlight streaming through trees


End file.
